Walt Disney High School
by Himoko-chan
Summary: Walt Disney High School: a school made for the elite, the best of the best, and the superior. Those who make it in are fabulously wealthy, smart and talented. But what happens when a common student applies - and gets accepted - to this magnificant school?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's my first fanfic series! I'm so excited~ I hope you guys enjoy this, and please R&R! Oh, and no flaming please.**

Walt Disney High School is a school for the artistic and social elite; prestigious bloodlines, the richest families and the most talented individuals are the only applications that the school board would even consider to touch. High tuition costs, rigorous courses and a guaranteed future in any artistic field of the student's choice are a few of the things an outsider would find when they examined the school. For it is, indeed, one of the most taxing schools to ever exist to the middle-class and lower-class.

However, the attending students are blissfully unaware of the differences between their and the lower social groups. While the opportunity for scholarship students exists, the school board has never encountered an application for anyone whose family makes less than $4,000,000 per year. If an application from a common student were to ever appear, it would be a historic moment for the elite school.

Such an occasion arrived on a calm spring day, when one of the school board members, Mr. Donald Duck, took to his daily paperwork. The albino socialite was expecting the usual extensive workload: a few stacks of papers on this, a few piles of papers on that or the other, and finally a long talk to the president about how he should be doing his work, not his vice president. In fact, he had finally finished the first load concerning the different families who wished to help fund the Annual W.D.H.S. Ball when a lime green envelope caught his eye. Curious, he picked it up and opened it, and thus proceeded to read its contents. It didn't take long for the high-strung man to give a calm and reasonable reaction:

"WAAAAACK! GOOFY, GET OVER HERE!" Nearly on cue, a tall, lanky man stumbled into Donald Duck's office with an odd expression of vacancy and curiosity on his face. Captain Goofy was the Head of Security at the school (though many protested against the decision to make him so), and a close friend to both the vice president and the president.

"Hi-yuck, what's the matter, Donald?" he asked, grinning stupidly as he tried to comb his messy black hair with his fingers. Donald ran over to him, nearly tripping over stacks of papers doing so. He waved the letter in his hand erratically in the other man's face.

"Th-this letter! It-it-it's a…It's a…!" His eyes moved from Goofy to someone behind him. "President Mickey!" he said, going over to him. "This letter is-"

"Aha, what's the matter with the letter, guys?" the older man asked, taking the letter into his hands. President Mickey Mouse was, as the title suggests, was the president of the school board. He was known for abandoning his regular duties to be with his sweetheart and wife, Mrs. Minne Mouse; more notable traits he could be remembered for were his abnormally large ears and black hair that seemed to give him a pair of mouse ears. Donald finally seemed to gather his words together at this time and said, "That letter; it's a scholarship letter!" Silence followed this statement for a few moments; the expressions of shock and disbelief were evident upon Goofy and Mickey's faces. It took a while for this information to process into the minds of the president and the Head of Security, but after a few minutes Mickey spoke:

"You-you don't mean, Donald, that…it's a commoner's application?" Donald nodded furiously, and Goofy's mouth proceeded to open in awe. "W-why, this is unheard of!" Mickey read the letter, and sure enough, it was a scholarship application; from a commoner. He read it aloud to the two beside him:

'To the school board of Walt Disney High School, I would like to make a request: please allow me to audition for a scholarship to your school. I understand that you have advanced courses, expensive tutoring costs and a high standard of who attends your school, but I also understand that an outside student who wishes to transfer into W.D.H.S. may audition for attendance if they have a recommendation from a current or past student of the same school. The paper attached to this letter is a recommendation letter from my dear friend, Phoebus de Chateaupers. He is a current student who I believe is one of the most outstanding leaders of your school, and I do hope that you will read his letter and understand his reasons for recommending me.

I hope to receive a response as soon as you can.

Yours truly, Erin Priddy'

The three men stared at the signature at the end of the letter, and Donald sneered. "Of course we won't respond! Why should we waste our time?" Still, he eyed the paper below the letter with curiosity. "However, if it's the de Chateaupers family that recommended this commoner…" Goofy grinned, and nudged Mickey.

"I say we give 'er a chance! Imagine having someone different at our school!" Mickey stared at the letter, thinking hard about the situation before him. He folded up the letter and placed it back in the envelope. "…Mickey?"

"I'm going to talk to the founder about this," the president said, clutching the papers tightly. "He'll have the final say in this." Donald and Goofy exchanged glances, and Mickey added, "We're all best friends, and I do respect your opinion, guys, but I think Walt should decide this." Goofy nodded while Donald let out a sigh, and the two watched as their friend left to go visit the founder.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello again! I'm sorry this took so long; school's been killing me and draining me. But this is the first real chapter of Walt Disney High School! Before I begin, I'd like to address the question of one of the people who reviewed the prologue.**

**Journalist793: I was actually toying with the idea that the school would have a Host Club; wasn't planning on the homosexual supporting cast, but I might put that in there if the story calls for it. Either way, I get the reference, don't worry!**

**Now, on with the story!**

It was a warm, sunny summer evening when the small group of teenagers walked out of the movie theater, laughing and discussing the movie that they had just enjoyed together. The group consisted of four people:

Phoebus de Chateaupers, a tall, handsome young man with golden hair, a growing beard and shining sapphire eyes; La Esmeralda, a tanned, beautiful young woman with ebony hair and laughing emerald eyes; Quasimodo, a deformed and hunchbacked man with a large heart of gold; And Erin Priddy, an average young woman with dirty-blonde hair, green eyes (for today) and pale skin.

As they walked down the sidewalk, a certain topic arose that strayed from the original discussion. "You guys start school tomorrow, right?" The three older teenagers looked at Erin, who had said this. She had a smile on her face, but it was a smile that hinted disappointment. However, only Phoebus knew that the disappointment wasn't for the ending of the summer vacation.

"Yeah, it's our last year," Quasimodo said, smiling back at the younger woman. "Since you're going to be a junior, you've got to work hard this year." The dark blonde nodded, and sensing her emotions, Phoebus turned to his girlfriend.

"Esmeralda, I'm going to walk Erin home. I'll meet up with you later, alright?" He received an odd expression from her, but she realized why her boyfriend needed to talk to the younger woman. Giving the bearded blonde a kiss, she gave him an "alright, see you later," and she and Quasimodo watched as the other two turned and headed a different direction. Once they were out of the hearing range of Esmeralda and Quasimodo, Phoebus looked over at his younger friend, concern written on his features.

"Has the school not written back to you yet?" he asked her. She kept her eyes on the ground, and sighed, giving him a nod. Shaking his head, the older man put his arm around Erin's shoulders, trying his best to lift her spirits. "Well, who knows? Maybe they're just trying to figure out how to let you in! It's the first time that they've had someone who wasn't filthy rich apply: they probably don't know what to think." Answering with a soft laugh, she looked up with contempt at Phoebus.

"Oh, really? You sound so sure." Her words were laced with cynicism, but she softened a bit as her friend's expression lowered. "…Sorry, Phoebus," she said, apologizing quickly. "I'm just disappointed, and I doubt talking about Walt Disney High will lift my spirits." Nodding in understanding, the bearded man broke out into a mischievous grin, and poked her cheek.

"And if I talked about the great Cassim you'd be happier?" His grin widened as her cheeks grew hot and red. "I still can't believe that you have a fan-girl crush on him. He attended a regular high school like you, you know."

"Really?" Erin exclaimed, unbelieving. Phoebus nodded, and she smiled a little. "So even if I stay at my lousy school, I could be in the acting business." They came to a stop, and Erin leaned her head against her friend. "Thanks for cheering me up and walking me home, Phoebus." He smiled warmly, and hugged her.

"Anything for my 'little sister'. Now, go inside; it's late." With a final wave, Erin ran into her house, and watched from the window as the older boy walked away. Her mother came over to her, and when Erin turned to greet her she was met with an envelope in her face.

"Erin! Walt Disney High has sent a response letter!" Surprised, Erin stared at the letter in her mother's hands for a moment, letting the news sink in. Finally, she took the paper and opened the envelope, breaking the seal and pulling out the thin colored paper inside. "Read it aloud!" her mother pestered her, and following the instruction, Erin did so:

"Dear Erin Priddy,

We, the school board of Walt Disney High School, have received your letter requesting to join the school, and have taken into consideration who had recommended you. As you put us in a difficult situation of deciding if you belong in our institution or not, we apologize that you gained this letter so close to the start of the school year."

Erin's expression, which had grown hopeful, now darkened with confusion, and then into something much darker as the letter continued: "However, due to your status and the high quality of our school, we must unfortunately give you the news that you have not been accepted into our school.

With all luck for your next year at school…"

The names of the school board were listed, sans one name she had expected to be on there, but that mattered little now. She lowered her hand, and the paper slipped out of her fingers and flitted onto the wood floor below her. Her mother, trying hard to control both emotions of anger and sorrow, stepped to Erin and wrapped her arms around her eldest child.

"…I'm sorry, honey," she said softly, and Erin hesitantly returned the hug. "I really am." Erin simply nodded, and when her mother let go of her she turned and headed to her room upstairs.

Once up in her room, Erin flopped onto her bed, sighing. She almost wanted to cry, but she didn't know how to anymore: after years of not crying, how could she remember? She turned herself over on her back, and sent the news to Phoebus in a short text. He didn't respond, which didn't surprise her; he was busy with Esmeralda, no doubt. She stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars glued to her blue-painted ceiling, and repeated a sigh. She didn't know how to feel, unlike her mother and father, who were raging about the letter downstairs. They supported her, at least, unlike the school. Deciding that it was late, Erin wearily got up and took care of her nightly routine before going to bed, and later falling into an uneasy sleep.

The loud combination of vibrations and screeching noises made Erin wake up from her tiring sleep, and she glared at her cell phone. Why she used her alarm on her phone, she never knew, and threw it at the wall, successfully putting it on a five minute snooze. Unaware, she lay back down to sleep again, only to soon find that her cell phone hadn't been destroyed. Cursing and grumbling, she threw off the sheets and got out of her bed to access her cell phone. Picking it up, she turned the alarm off and headed to the bathroom next to her bedroom to wash away the sleep. It was bad enough that it was the first day of school, but the fact that she had to wake up earlier than on normal school days because of her mother's work irritated her. Quickly making some 3-minute shrimp ramen, she walked into her mother's room in order to get help on her hair: she could never master the art of straightening and curling like her mother did, and needed some assistance for this. As her hair was being twisted and brushed, her mother attempted a hearty smile.

"I'm sorry that you have to walk to school this morning, baby, but at least I can help you out a little, right?" Erin merely grunted, and looked at the one make-up item she ever used: cover up. Damn her acne problem; it wasn't as bad as most people had it, but the world insisted on the use of make-up, and her tomboyish nature would only permit the face paint-resembling substance. Applying it, her mother continued to talk about how many babies she'd have to take care of at the hospital she worked at, whom all might be in Erin's classes, and how amazing she would be for being in a senior's history AP class! Oh, and maybe she might care to not wear jeans every day, and maybe some shorts for once, or…

Soon, her mother was out the door, and Erin was upstairs, getting her backpack assembled. Putting the last book in the sack, she hauled it over her shoulder and headed downstairs, through the garage, and closed it. The walk wasn't far: just two or three blocks with one major street crossing and she's be back to a mediocre high school life.

She walked one, two, three steps, when she heard someone walking behind her. Perhaps it was her neighbor? They did go to the same school, after all, so it must've been him. Turning around, she opened her mouth to greet him, but found herself face to face with a hooded man. Confused and trying to figure out what he wanted, she took a step back, and found that a rag from behind was now covering her nose and her mouth. Chloroform? She tried so hard to fight back, to not breathe in and hit the attacker's pressure point like her father – a cop – showed her to, but was soon overpowered by the duo, and everything went black.

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! Ahaha, I'm evil, aren't I? What will happen to Erin? Who are her attackers? And why do I sound like a soap opera announcer? Find out in Chapter Three, when I put it up.**

**Please, the only characters I own are Erin Priddy and her family, while any Disney characters are not mine. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi there! Guess who's been busy? ME. (As if it wasn't obvious.) I'm really sorry: I left it on a cliffhanger, and wasn't able to write for what, two months? Three months? And there were some things that happened in real life which SUCKED, so let's not go down that road. Anyways: long time to update? Won't happen again! Now, let's continue with the plot.**

As the young woman went limp in the first hooded man's arms, the second man removed his covering: his face was getting clammy from the restrictions. "Shouldn't we have hired someone to do this?" he whined, smoothing back his hair, hoping it wasn't messed up from the hood. "I so hate getting my hands dirty." When he failed to receive an answer from his accomplice, he moved forward, opening his mouth to speak.

"Don't even start," a gruff voice growled from under the hood, stopping the second man in his tracks. Picking up the unconscious girl carefully, he looked out to a car parked only a block away. "We don't have time for your petty complaints; we should've left a while ago. Let's get out of here."

The sharp smell of Old Spice and old dust sparked a sneeze from her nose, and with a sniffle Erin opened her eyes to meet pitch blackness. Nearly panicking, she tried to remember how she had gotten here. Shower, talking with Mom, leaving home…Those two hoodie guys! Quickly, she moved her hands to see if they had done anything to her. They had: her hands and feet were bound, and there was a thin piece of cloth around her mouth, only allowing muffled sounds to escape. A kidnapping! Her thoughts wheeled as she thought of the possibilities: rape, ransom, murder, torture, slavery…She knew that some of those ideas were hackneyed from all of the cop and detective shows she had watched in the past, but there was always a possibility for anything. Her racing mind was fueled by the sudden jolt of a stop, and she realized that she had been in a trunk of a car; how classic. Slamming sounds were heard from outside, and an argument from two men: her captors? Soon her eyes were blinded by light pouring into the trunk as it was opened, only to be covered by another cloth. She would've been cussing and kicking at them by now, but it was hard to do so when your legs are tightly bound by rope and the gag around your mouth nearly choked you. She felt herself being picked up, and could only listen as she was being carried away to her fate.

"I still believe we should've hired professionals to take care of this! Look: I have a hangnail-"

"Put a sock in it, Ratcliffe, or else I'll do it for you."

The first voice was dripping with a heavy British accent, and harsh to Erin's ear. She was glad that she wasn't being carried by him, and knew that she wasn't because the man who was holding her was speaking straight into her ear and out to his partner. This man's voice was familiar: rough, yet suave in an odd sense, and deep. Perhaps one of her father's men had turned to crime? The idea festering in her mind, she couldn't bear to hear the rest of the conversation, and blocked it out by playing loud and obnoxious songs in her head. It seemed like forever, but finally they stopped walking and she found herself being sat down carefully, as if she was a fragile package. Footsteps faded away, then the click-clack of high heels. Suddenly, there wasn't the feeling of cloth against her eyes and mouth, and she found herself staring into the blue eyes of a maid. Erin chose her words carefully:

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" The maid flinched, and took a few steps back from the enraged teen. She looked like the feather duster which she held in her dainty hand: the uniform was poofy and her figure was perfectly cut.

"I am sorrie, but ze mazter told me zat I am not to tell ju anyzink. Forgive me, mizz Priddie." Taken aback from this, Erin realized that she was dealing with not just any maid, but a French maid. Lord help her. As she was cursing her luck, the door opened and a hand extended from behind, holding an envelope. The maid opened the envelope and scanned the contents, then turned to Erin. "Ze mazter wantz to zee ju now. Moi zhall work on jour…appearance." Confused by this, it took a moment for the young girl to realize what the French maid was saying, but once the translation settled in, it was too late: Erin was placed in a chair, her arms and legs still bound, and her hair and face being attacked by beauty care products and hairspray. She didn't know how to respond or defend herself from such a torrent of foreign objects, and until she was being forced into something frilly she said nothing. But when she was released from the bindings that held her, she found her voice and pride, and refused to wear anything but her own clothes. The maid was perplexed at this reaction, but simply shrugged and left the room, telling the teen to wait until she was called upon.

"Feh, as if I'm gonna wait," Erin grumbled when the door closed behind the French woman. Digging into her jean pockets, she wondered if her mom might've seen the kidnapping: if she had, then the cops would come soon, right? And if not, she could always call them…Eh? She tried her pocket again, and when that didn't work, she ripped off her jeans. Her phone was gone! Now this was definitely a serious kidnapping. Putting her jeans back on, Erin tried to figure out what to do: she could wait, and see what happens, and risk being involved in something out of a bad detective show; or, she could make a break for it, and risk being caught again. She glanced at the mirror next to her, and rubbed off everything but the cover-up she had applied herself earlier that morning. The makeup the maid put on her looked alright, but it was so heavy! As she dwelt on removing the heavy substances, she failed to notice the door opening behind her. A lanky and small man walked in, smiling widely.

"Hello, miss Erin! Are you ready?" Surprised, Erin spun around. The man wasn't too much older than her, with long brown hair tied neatly into a ponytail behind him and a heavy British accent; but it wasn't like the one she had heard before. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I am Mr. Wiggins, at your service!" The man was so happy-go-lucky, that even Erin had to smile, despite the state of confusion and anger she was in. He offered her his arm, and hesitant, she took it. As they walked out of the room and into some small, dimly lit hallway, he chatted away, with Erin drifting in and out of listening.

"Oh, don't be nervous! Everyone goes through this, even though I must admit, you are indeed a different case than the others. I mean this in a good way! I am sure you'll be fine, and when the process is over, you will be thinking about how easy all of this has been. I went through a similar process myself, you see, not too many years ago, and good Heavens, I am most fond of the memory! You see…"

By the time they had stopped walking, Erin had decided that although Wiggins meant well and was kind, he certainly knew the art of making one bored of talk, and if she hadn't noticed that they were in a different location she might've thought that they had never moved. Looking around, she realized that she was standing on a dark, large platform or stage, and was about to ask Wiggins when he hurriedly left her. Suddenly, lights blinded her, and after a second of letting her eyes adjust to the brightness, she noticed that a short ways in front of her were three people behind a desk. Finally, when her eyes could completely see clearly, she was able to identify them: the first was a small woman who she had never seen before, with black hair that looked like mouse ears and a red polka dotted dress; one of the hoodie guys; and an older man with slicked back, graying hair, and a pencil mustache. The third person seemed familiar, but she didn't know where she could remember him from.

"Where am I?" she asked, trying to sound as bold as possible to cover up her nervousness. The hoodie guy smirked, and Erin glared at him. "And why was I kidnapped?"

"Kidnapped?" The older man repeated, smiling. "I'm sorry if it seemed that way, Miss Erin Priddy, but that was not a kidnapping." The small woman spoke up in a high-pitched voice:

"You're at the Walt Disney High Performance Arts Centre, Erin. You're here for your audition!" At this, Erin's eyes widened, and she looked at the older man. Now she knew who he was! How could she forget? "Mr. Disney received your letter a few days ago, and now you're here."

Erin's eyes narrowed now, and didn't turn away from Walt Disney. "But I was rejected; I got the letter last night saying so. Are you saying that was a lie?"

"No," the hoodie guy answered, standing up from his seat. "You were rejected, but I was able to convince Mr. Disney to reconsider for an audition." Erin turned and glared at the man, who laughed. "Oh, still upset about the 'kidnapping'? I'm sorry!" He reached up and pulled down the hood, and Erin stifled a gasp. "I suppose you recognize me now?" Cassim asked, smiling as his dark eyes met hers. "Anyways," he continued, "I overheard about how much chaos your letter caused, and thought that you should have a chance to prove yourself." It took Erin a moment to get over the fact that the very man she idolized more than her father was standing a few feet away from her, but her attention was called by Walt Disney when he asked her if she was ready.

"For your audition," he said, "we want you to answer a few questions, and the sing two songs of different styles. You can choose from a list we have. Any questions?" Nodding, Erin turned back to Cassim.

"Only one: who was the other guy who kidna- I mean, brought me here?" Smirking, the dark man beckoned to someone in the shadows, and that person moved into the light where she could see him. He was accompanied by Wiggins, and he definitely was ugly. He was somewhat fat, had a sneer on his face, and when he spoke, it was filled with arrogance.

"I was the accomplice, peasant. I am Ratcliffe, one of the recruiters for the Walt Disney High School." Cassim and Erin both frowned at this introduction, but Walt Disney ignored him. "Alright, Miss Priddy, care to begin?" Turning to the aged man, she nodded, and braced herself for the torrent of questions.

"How old are you, and when will you turn?" The woman, who was introduced as Minnie Mouse, asked.

"16, and in March I'll be 17."

"Hobbies?" This was from Walt.

"Ballroom dancing, acting, writing, reading, and watching movies."

"Favorite actor?" Cassim asked, grinning suavely.

Erin blushed. "Um, you, Cassim, but don't get a big head from it."

This lasted for a while: someone asked a question, then Erin answered, then another person asked a question. Five minutes or so passed, and when Erin thought they had extracted every bit of personal information from her they gave her mouth a break by handing her the song list. There were a lot of songs to choose from, ranging from songs used at the WDHS to songs used at other rich and famous high schools, such as Dream Works High School. After scanning though the songs, Erin decided on the two she would use, and returned the list. "I'm ready," she said, and Walt gave her a nod. Bending her head down, she took a breath, hoping she wouldn't screw anything up. She was nervous: she could feel herself shaking. But that was the least of her worries. _Just let the song come out on its own_, she told herself. She looked up, and began.

"**Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone,  
Gazing at the people down below me.  
All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me.  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me.  
All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them,  
But part of them…"**

The song started out hopeless, almost sorrowful, and it always racked her nerves. But Erin remembered: as much as this song related to her, this was her friend's song. She would pay homage to Quasimodo's struggle and his story, as he once told her. The tone turned to hopeful, and almost excited.

"**And out there  
Living in the sun!  
Give me one day out there:  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever.  
Out there  
Where they all live unaware!  
What I'd give,  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there!"**

It was obvious to Erin that this song choice was a surprise to Minnie, Walt and Cassim. And she had yet to decide on if that was good or not. Still, she loved this song, and continued it with passion.

"**Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives;  
Through the roofs and gables I can see them.  
Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them.  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure ev'ry instant  
Out there  
Strolling by the Seine!  
Taste a morning out there  
Like ordinary men  
Who freely walk about there!  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share.  
Won't resent,  
Won't despair;  
Old and bent  
I won't care.  
I'll have spent  
One day  
Out there!"**

After the last note, Erin took in a deep breath, and realized how much her body was shaking. She tried to calm herself as she waiting for some input from the three people in front of her, but the adrenaline in her body was pulsating rapidly. Waiting for a few moments, she decided that they wanted her to move onto the next song, so she prepared herself. This second one was darker than the one she had sung before, and more human; she had sung it many times for other auditions as well, and this was very close to her heart. She opened her mouth:

"**One song,  
Glory;  
One song  
Before I go.  
Glory;  
One song to leave behind.  
Find one song,  
One last refrain.  
Glory,  
From the pretty boy front Man  
Who wasted opportunity.  
One song:  
He had the world at his feet;  
Glory:  
In the eyes of a young girl;  
A young girl."**

This was, again, starting out with a sad beginning, but instead of turning towards a happier mood, the song lashed out angrily and mingled with sorrow. This, for the time being, was her song. It might've been someone else's story, but for now, it was her song.

"**Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights.  
One song  
Before the sun sets.  
Glory - on another empty life!  
Time flies…time dies  
Glory! One blaze of glory!  
One blaze of glory! Glory!  
Find  
Glory  
In a song that rings true;  
Truth like a blazing fire,  
An eternal flame.  
Find  
One song:  
A song about love.  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man;  
A young man.  
Find  
The one song,  
Before the virus takes hold.  
Glory:  
Like a sunset.  
One song  
To redeem this empty life!  
Time flies  
And then no need to endure anymore!  
Time dies…"**

Shaking, Erin wiped away a budding tear from her eye. She was finished; now, what would her judges say? She couldn't discern anything from their poker faces, but she desperately hoped that she was decent. A huff of disgust could be heard from the corner nearby.

"How repulsive!" Ratcliffe snuffed, looking at Erin as if she were covered in dirt. "She's a tenor: she can't even hit the same notes that a woman ought to! Disgusting." She glared at him, but wasn't able to respond in time.

"Enough, Ratcliffe," Walt said, dismissing the Brit away. "Erin, you did a fine job. A little rough around the edges, but very good. I think we can safely say that we have a new addition to the high school." Erin's eyes widened, and she smiled. Cassim laughed, and got up. "Cassim will take you to the school. Minnie, call Mrs. Priddy and tell her the news." At this, Erin woke up from her trance of happiness.

"Um, do you have my phone? I'd like to tell her myself." Grinning, Cassim handed her an iPhone. "Oh, thanks." She was curious about how he had acquired it, but for now she just wanted to share the good news.

After receiving a lecture and a happy word from her mother, Erin was ushered into a limousine with Cassim waiting for her. She stepped in with a heavy blush on her face: today was like a dream. She had been kidnapped, a French maid had forced a makeover on her, and she had auditioned in front of three very important and influential people; including her all-time idol and celebrity crush! She sat in front of him as the car rushed through traffic, trying not to gawk at him. He was as handsome as the images on TV; tall, dark, muscular, dark hair with the traces of gray, and a smile that could melt butter.

"Here, I have something for you," he said, pulling out a box from underneath the car seat and gaining her attention. She accepted it from him, and opened it, wondering why she was getting a present from him. A uniform stared up at her when she finished unwrapping it. "It's your school uniform!" he said, laughing. Pulling it out, Erin had to repress a sigh: she hated uniforms. Thankfully, they had done enough research to give her the guy's uniform instead of the girl's: if she had to wear a skirt she'd refuse, hands down. "Try it on!" Cassim said, and Erin stared up at him, blushing.

"Y-you aren't serious, are you?"

"Nope! Change when you get to the school." They both laughed, and started having some friendly conversation. Soon, they were at the school, where someone was waiting for them. "It was nice meeting you," Cassim said as Erin stepped out of the car. She smiled and nodded in return, and watched as the car drove off.

Now, what to do? She turned around and looked at the grand campus: it looked like a castle! Should she try to find the main office? Or was there someone who would pick her up? She stood there for a moment, until someone from behind tapped her shoulder. Spinning around, Erin found herself face-to-face with Esmeralda. "Esme! How are you?" The dark beauty smiled at the younger girl.

"I'm fine: I heard you were transferred, so I volunteered to give you a tour of the place." Erin grinned at this; she was glad to be spending time with someone who she knew instead of being escorted around by some stranger. "You ready?" Erin nodded, and the two walked past the entrance gates.

**AN: Alright, we're finally at the school tour! We'll see what's all on campus, and meet new people. Oh, and for the uniforms? I was thinking about designing one! Input, anyone? Remember, R&R!**


End file.
